<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chained to You by dulsetfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281018">Chained to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulsetfics/pseuds/dulsetfics'>dulsetfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chains, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, he's of age, lol this is kind of a fantasy of mine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulsetfics/pseuds/dulsetfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my kurapika chain fic fantasy lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chained to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>why are y'all so horny oh my lord??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlet eyes should have meant nothing to you. But in this moment, they meant everything.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—</p>
</div><p>It had started out as a simple job. Eliminate the chain user, torture him for funsies, and take his scarlet eyes when it was over. It should have taken an hour maximum. Instead, it took you an entire month and a half.</p><p>It wasn’t difficult for you to find him, seeing as it was public information that he was an essential component of Neon’s team. You were easily able to secure a spot as part of her security team, seeing as you hailed from Meteor City. If the Mafia trusted you, then surely the Nostrade family would trust you as well. You were hired on the spot, naturally.</p><p>Your nen ability allowed for you to read the thoughts of anyone within 20 meters of you. It worked when you placed a nen marker on any spot on their body. The effects fade when you choose to say the word “closed”, causing anyone with a nen marker to die slowly from the marker utilizing the blood stream to penetrate the heart. Never had anyone once figured out the key word to reverse the effects of the marker. That was until the petite blonde started throwing it around casually.</p><p>As stupid as it seemed, when learning and practicing nen, you chose the word “love” as your key word to reverse the effects. You figured that no one was going to say the word to you any time soon and definitely no one was going to say it to you. Until you had touched his elbow as a sign of acknowledgement, placing the marker in his body easily. Listening to his thoughts were a bore. All he could even think about was finding any way to protect his team. When he wasn’t thinking of his team, he was thinking about how much he wanted to end the Phantom Troupe.</p><p>The amount of rage he had kind of shocked you. He held so much resentment towards the group, so much to the point where he gave himself arachnophobia. You kind of wanted to show him your rib tattoo for fun, the number 4 in the center of the big spider, just for his reaction.</p><p>The blonde kept using the key word whenever he talked about his friends. Never was it an “I appreciate them.”, but it was always an “I love them.” It took you a month just to be able to place one nen markers on him because of how often he said your key word. It made you a bit jealous, to say the least.</p><p>Something had changed about his thoughts though. The longest marker you had placed definitely came in handy when you had walked past his room, only to be bombarded by lewd thoughts. You stood by for a bit, trying to figure out who the other person in his fantasies were. When the mysterious face was revealed, it shocked you enough that you sped walked as fast as you could back to your room.</p><p>Your thoughts were so clouded by the idea of the petite blonde being chained up with his own nen chains that you couldn’t read the mind of the person who occupied the room next to you. Utilizing Zetsu, you set to work on the throbbing between your legs that night, the pulsing feeling not going away no matter how much you tried.</p><p>You spent the next two weeks subtly flirting with him, watching as his thoughts transition to his tongue working on you in front of everyone from Neon’s safety plan for the next trip to Yorknew. Your particular favorite instance was when you leaned down and whispered something innocent in his ear during dinner, but brushed your tongue along the shell of it right before you pulled away and continued to eat. He appeared to be more of a dominant soul than you thought, seeing as his thoughts changed to taking you right there on the table, your wrists bound with his chain jail and your underwear used as a gag to shut you up as he took you hard and fast on the table where everyone eats when everyone was asleep.</p><p>That night he asked to see you alone, wanting to discuss something about the Nostrade’s security seeing as you were their second best fighter after him. He led you to the study and sat in one of the plush chairs, waiting for you to take a seat. Once you did, he opened his mouth to say something.</p><p>“What’s going on with you?” A simple enough question, straightforward too.</p><p>“There’s nothing going on. I’m not sure what you’re asking.”</p><p>“You’ve left me high and dry for the last two weeks. I’d much rather know what game you’re trying to play with me.” His tone was curt, restraint present. The way he was sitting obviously showed that he was either hard, or that he was in the process of getting hard.</p><p>A coy smile played on your lips. You had to word your answer carefully. “I’m not trying to play any games. All I want to do is be your friend.”</p><p>“You know that we don’t make friends in this field. Even if we did, whatever you’re doing is definitely not trying to be my friend.” His words said one thing, but his body language and thoughts said something completely different.</p><p>His legs were completely spread, the looseness of his tunic hiding his hard length decently. His arms were draped on the arm rests casually but his head was thrown back in thought. His mind was racing with lewd thought after thought. So you got up, the straps of the slip you had on sliding down your shoulders, exposing your collarbones. In an instant, you were on your knees in front of him.</p><p>“May I?” It was an innocent enough tone, but you knew the connotations. By the way his eyes flashed, you could tell that he knew as well.</p><p>He closed his eyes, taking a shallow breath before answering with a shaky, “You may.”</p><p>Your fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his pants, and you could feel his hips tense. Before you could get any further, a strong grip circles your left wrist. Slowly, he pulls one of your hands out of his pants. With a pout, you locked eyes with him, honing in on his thoughts.</p><p>
  <i>We’re coworkers. That’s all. This isn’t right.</i>
</p><p>“Kurapika-kun, we aren’t just coworkers at this point.” A look of surprise overtook his face.</p><p>With a sigh of restraint, he answered, “You basically read my mind. Yes we are just coworkers. It wouldn’t be right of us to get involved.”</p><p>“What do you mean by ‘right’?”</p><p>“I mean that we shouldn’t be doing this. One or both of us might die.” So he was thinking of you futures. It lead to quite a strange feeling that was left simmering in your head.</p><p>“It’s cute of you to assume our future will get that far Kurapika-kun. We can stay fuck buddies if that makes you feel better.” With a nod, he let go of your wrist. He had applied a bruising force on it, the thought of the bruises forming around it leaving you giddy.</p><p>With a newfound earnest, you fixed your hand back in place, dragging your fingertips down his pelvis. You felt the fabric of his pants move a bit, realizing he had twitched at your deliberate movements. You looked up to see his chained hand covered his face, trying to hid the slight look of pleasure that had developed.</p><p>You pushed down the waistband of his pants and underwear just enough, allowing his cock to lay prettily on his stomach. The tip was a pretty shade of red and his slit was leaking a steady stream of precum. Even when you intruded his fantasies, it never showed his body, only him ravaging yours. This was the first time you got to see it in person. You didn’t expect for it to to curve up and you certainly didn’t expect for it to be as long as it was. You couldn’t help but trace the veins with your fingertips, forgetting your original task. The sharp inhale from behind his hand forced you to focus.</p><p>You lifted his cock off of his stomach, enamored with the trail of precum that was left behind. You swiped your fingers across the tip to collect some of the fluid, bringing them to your mouth and tasting it. His hips bucked as you did, waiting for any form of friction. As soon as the tip was comfortably seated between your lips, you gagged. Your mouth was suddenly filled to the brim. A hand was holding your head down on his cock, preventing you from getting a proper breath.</p><p>“I’m tired of the teasing. Get to it before I do.” You agreed with a hum, feeling him twitch once more in your mouth from the vibrations.</p><p>Slowly, you lifted your head up, trying to get enough air as possible before going back down. You kept a slow pace at first, taking in as much as you could without gagging, using your hands to supplement for the rest. It was difficult to accommodate for the curve, but you did it. However, it wasn’t enough for the blonde. A hand gripped your hair again, but instead of being pushed down, you felt him move up.</p><p>He fucked your throat at a bruising pace. Your nose never failing to touch his pubic bone with each stroke. Since your mouth was being stuffed full, you took the opportunity to slip a hand between your legs, getting to work on yourself. It was surprising how slick you were, two fingers going in with ease. You couldn’t help but long for his cock to replace your small fingers. You tried to match his pace, your fingers working in yourself to little avail. You decided to focus on your clit, rubbing slow circles to contrast the fast pace in your throat.</p><p>Rather than moans, his breaths got heavier. You were usually kind of loud, but with the abuse on your voice box, your moans were reduced to little whimpers. It didn’t take long for you to cum, stickiness flowing down your thighs as you waited for him to finish. After another two or three strokes, you felt ropes coat the back of your throat, the blonde emitting a low moan as he finished.</p><p>He pulled out of your mouth slowly, watching the drool and cum mixture fall out of your open mouth. You were quite the sight to behold. Your chin and your swollen lips were coated with spit. The slip you were wearing had slid down considerably, exposing the top half of your breasts. Your silk shorts were ruined, a large wet spot right in the center of them from your cum.</p><p>Kurapika slumped down in the chair, struggling to regain his breath. His dick was slick with your spit and all he could think of was using it as lube and ramming into you. He had already demonstrated a loss of restraint by fucking your throat which means he couldn’t lose it again. He took note of how damaged you looked, but also how satiated you were. He placed his hand on your chin, closing your mouth and forcing you to swallow.</p><p>He took the tunic that he had shed at some point in your endeavors and wrapped it around your body, lifting you up and quietly taking you to your room before you fell asleep.</p><p>You hadn’t realized how tired you were until you were cleaned up and tucked in. However, you weren’t tired enough to forget about the note you slipped into his pocket.</p><p>
  <i>Next time, I’m having my way. -Y/n</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—</p>
</div><p>
  <i>That’s fine. -Kurapika</i>
</p><p>The pair of you exchanged notes like that for the next week, but the pair of you never decided to talk about the events of what happened in the study that night. It was a silent agreement between the two of you. It wasn’t until Kurapika was tasked to collect the fingernail of some random actress that a sense of urgency settled in your bones.</p><p>Nothing could fill you anymore. Your immense collections of vibrators and dildos felt like nothing after you got a taste that night in the study. You had woken up that morning completely unable to speak. You were right about his grip leaving a mark on your wrist, but you didn’t realize that you had been on your knees for that long. Large bruises had begun to form there as well. You weren’t even fucked properly that night but just seeing the size of him rendered your sex toys useless.</p><p>He was set to leave that night so you were going to take your chances. Everyone else had already set out on their expeditions. You were meant to stay behind in order to protect Neon, meaning that Kurapika was the only one left in the house that everyone shared.</p><p>It was evening when you went to visit his room, hoping that he was packing his clothes. You held a box of fun toys, wanting to test them out that night.</p><p>You knocked on his door, waiting for him to answer. The door creaked open, showing a disheveled Kurapika trying to situate his supplies.</p><p>“Do you need some help?” you asked as you set the box down by the door.</p><p>“I’m almost done.” He walked around the room, gathering the last few bits of his stuff before placing it in his bag. Once he finished, he turned to face you, an unidentifiable look on his face. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“What are fuck buddies for?”</p><p>“Didn’t realize I was fuck buddies with a spider.” It happened quickly, and before you knew, his middle finger was extended and you were bound by his chains.</p><p>“So you figured me out? When?”</p><p>“The night that stuff happened in the study. I decided to clean you up and tuck you in. When I put you in bed, your shirt slid up and I saw your tattoo. I should have killed you right then and there.”</p><p>The familiar feeling returned between your legs, the idea of getting caught turning you on. “And why didn’t you?”</p><p>“Because I couldn’t stop thinking about using you like a useless fuckhole before I killed you.” He had only wrapped your wrists, giving your legs movement. He inched closer to you while you took steps back, eventually hitting his bed.</p><p>He was in proximity, so you swung. He was a strong nen user, but you were stronger. His focus broke for just a second, giving you enough time to free yourself from his chains. In an instant you had him pinned to his bed, his arms above his head. The knife you had stashed was against his neck. Your physical strength had you placed at number four for a reason.</p><p>You watched as the shiny blade pressed into his skin, leaving behind little droplets of blood.</p><p>“Kurapika-kun, can you use your chain jail on yourself?”</p><p>“Yes. What’re you implying?”</p><p>“Wrap your wrist and mouth in your chain.”</p><p>“Get off of me first.”</p><p>“Reminder that I’m stronger than you. Don’t try anything funny.”</p><p>Kurapika obeyed, waving his hands around in frustration when he was done. You used the knife, cutting away his shirt to reveal his torso. He was more muscular than you expected, his abdominal muscles prominent.</p><p>You took note of how his eyes flashed scarlet. He had no time to put his contacts in when you entered. A giddy feeling erupted within you knowing that you could induce such rage in him. You looked down, noticing how his dick was slowly hardening.</p><p>“You’re enjoying this.” A sound of protest came from the chained man, but you knew that his body wasn’t lying. “Kurapika-kun I have a bunch of new vibrators. Can I test them on you?”</p><p>He shook his head but the tent he pitched said otherwise. You grabbed the box from the door, reaching in and pulling out the first toy. It was a violet wand, a toy that produced a slight shock when touched to your skin. A mischievous smile was painted on your face as you turned to face Kurapika.</p><p>You set the toy on the bed next to him, kneeling down to take his pants off. He tried to resist at first, refusing to lift his hips. All it took was a bit of threatening to hunt down the friends that he “loved” so much for him to comply. You picked up the toy gingerly, testing it out on the back of your hand before taking it to the flushed tip of his cock. His reaction was priceless, wide eyes flashing red in pleasure and his hips bucking up in response to the feeling. You touched other places like his taint but nothing beat the reaction of when you touched his perineum. He completely fell back, letting out a muffled moan while his back arched.</p><p>Quickly and efficiently, you flipped him over, exposing his pretty hole. You reached into the box and grabbed some anal beads and your favorite lube. You squeezed a decent amount of lube onto your fingertips, warming it up. Without warning, you pushed one finger in, taking pleasure in how he moaned into the sheets. The second finger slid in easily. “You little whore. Have you been prepping without me?”</p><p>From what you could see, his face was flushed, giving you your answer. You pulled both fingers out, a noise of protest coming from the chain user. You pulled him up so he was standing.</p><p>“Undo the chains around your hands just enough so you can chain yourself to the bed post in the same way you would look like if your hands were against the wall.” Desperate for something to fill him, he complied immediately, bending over and spreading his legs slightly.</p><p>The lube was dripping out already, so you pushed your fingers back in his hole. Opening your fingers like scissors, you grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it directly into his hole, listening to him hiss at the cool temperature of the liquid. The beads were next. You were mesmerized at how his ass sucked in every size, reaching the largest bead in no time.</p><p>“Your ass took them all so well. Is there something you’re not telling me Kurapika-kun?” His face flushed a deeper red, his black eyes completely turning scarlet.</p><p>You pulled on the beads, watching as his knees slightly buckle with each tug. You were about to have some more fun.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—</p>
</div><p>The petite blonde was still bent over, his entire lower half exposed, red, and raw. His nen chains were still wrapped gracefully around his wrists and face, still binding his mouth closed and his hands to the bed post that was part of his king-sized bed.</p><p>You had forced him to stand for the rest of the entire encounter, taking pleasure in how his legs trembled as he got closer and closer to climax from the sheer weight of his body. You could push one, well-manicured, finger into him now and cause the fun to be over much too soon.</p><p>The torture had lasted for around an hour, probably closer to two with the way the sunset illuminated the room. His resilience was surprisingly high for what you had been doing to him. You had subjected him to a variety of toys and he had yet to cum.</p><p>“Unchain yourself from the post and sit on the bed with your back on the headboard. Rechain your hands so they’re behind you instead of in front of you.” He was too tired to argue, following your instructions with relative ease.</p><p>While he followed your instructions, you began to strip. If he wanted to treat you like a useless fuckhole, then you were going to give him useless fuckhole. You get on bed and straddle him, waiting for him to realize what was going on. The realization hits him when the tip of his cock pokes your dripping entrance. He thrusts upward, forcing more of his cock into you. You barely had time to brace yourself, burying your face in the crevice of his neck as you tried to adjust to his size, letting out a loud moan from being filled up so well.</p><p>You knew that you were going to have to adjust, but you didn’t think that it would have to be that much. The stretch burned more than you anticipated when you moved. You slowly started to bounce up and down, making sure to take in as much of his cock as you could. He thrust upwards, meeting you halfway. There was a vicious pressure where your cervix was but the curve of his dick meant that he brushed against your g-spot every single time. It was one of the only times you had ever felt so full.</p><p>You kept bouncing, keeping your face buried in his neck to prevent yourself from being too loud. You used his chest as a brace, feeling the pace of his heart quicken. Feeling him twitch, you knew what was coming up. With a finger rubbing your clit, you came with a loud moan, clenching around the blonde tightly. Your release spurred his own release, burying his seed deep within you. You got off quickly, nodding at the man, letting him know that it was okay to take the chains off.</p><p>He was almost asleep from the amount of aura he had to use to maintain the chains. You cleaned up quickly, leaving no trace of you in the room.</p><p>Your entire room was packed, ready for you to head back home. The only thing that was left was for you to leave the note at the door.</p><p>
  <i>You’re safe for now. Until next time, fuck buddy. -Y/n</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>